cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Goldnight
" Vaabir kebise a liser shi slanar chaaj'yc (Great Men do Great Things, But Greatness can only go so far)" - Matt Goldnight Matt Goldnight was a Mandalorian Soldier who became a elite soldier, before leaving the Mandalorians. Matt Goldnight was a son to Car'jack Goldnight, The Leader of the Mron'ck, A Mandalorian Clan. Early Years (38BBY) As a Child, Matt trained in Physical Combat aswell as Target Practice. He trained and he got experience. His father was extremely proud of him, and said that someday he would take over the Mron'ck. Matt fought in Tournaments against other mandalorian soldiers and lived up to his Reputation. Matt eventually was placed as a Soldier in the army at 16. In the Mandalorian Army (37BBY) Matt became an elite soldier in the Mandalorian Army. He joined the 22nd Legion that fought to conquer the moon he was on, Kohlma. Matt and the legion fought against Bando Gora Slaves, aswell as other creatures which inhabited Kohlma. Car'jack Sent Matt and other elite soldiers into a suicide mission into the Bando Gora temple. There, Matt fought against other Bando Gora in overwhelming numbers. Matt was the only surviver, after facing thousands of Bando Gora, aswell as duelling Komari Vosa. Matt fought well, though he was defeated and was forced to return into his camp defeated. His father accepted that it was the hardest mission and allowed Matt to heal his wounds. Attack on The Mandalorian Camp (33BBY) Matt's life went slightly better after the assault on the temple. However, Vosa told her Bando Gora slaves to assault the Mandalorian Camp, several years after the failed mission. All the Mandalorians were overwhelmed and Car'jack was killed in the attack. Car'jack fought extremely bravely, but was murdered by a Bando Gora Sniper. Leading the Mandalorians (33BBY) As Heir to his Father, Matt was crowned the new leader of the Mandalorian Clans. Determined to Avenge Car'jack, Matt stole a small Vessel and boarded all his Soldiers into it. Matt then used it's Bombardment cannons to blow up a part of the temple, as a parting gift to the Bando Gora who had made their lives hell. The Mandalorian Band then flew the stolen vessel over the planet Tatooine, for a new life. The Dark Times (19BBY) The Mandalorians lifes were not always perfect. For many years the Mandalorian Clan lived fairly peacefully, hunting down Sand People Banthas and Sand people for food. One days one of the Mandalorian scouts found a Dual bladed lightsaber within the Dune Sea. The scout handed the saber to Matt, seeing as Matt was the clan's leader. He practiced with the saber within the Liberators Hull (as the liberator had crashed as a pose to landed). The clan lived on. However, one day a Seperatist squad of soldiers found the Liberator's wreck and found it upon themselves to execute the Mandalorians. All but Matt died, and they died in honorable vein. Matt barely escaped the wreck and walked through the dune sea until he found a local town, where he patched himself up, and hired a starpilot to fly himself to Coruscant, where he began a new life as a bounty hunter. Bounty Hunter (19BBY) As his Mandalorian Clan was vanquished, Matt knew he had to find a New life. He had one option: Bounty Hunting. Many years ago, his ancestor Matzell Goldnight had been perhaps the greatest bounty hunter, along with Shao Vizsla and Blood Worthy. He even owned the blasters that his ancestor had used to kill Master Jun Seros with. Or the remenants of them anyway. He knew from a note Matzell had left his son that in order to get into the game, you need to go big. Matt knew that in order to do that, he needed to go to Concord Dawn, his true home planet. He and his dad had evacuated when some minor trouble had forced them off of the planet. They had then evacuated to Kohlma, along with a small band of Mandalorians. Matt knew he had to get a mark to get him noticed. In the end he decided to use his ancestors mark. The Goldnight Mark, the mark that someone had died at Matzell's hand. Matt took himself the mark, and set the Coordinates to Concord Dawn. A Hunter hunting a hunter (19BBY) Upon landing upon Concord Dawn, Matt knew he had to start to build up his Resources. He started by hunting a relatively easy bounty to get enough credits for armour and supplies. Another two bounties got him enough credits to make decent repairs on his ship. A final bounty got him a dencent handful of food to last him several months. He finally had what he needed to shock the criminal underworld on Concord Dawn out of hiding. Only one problem was left: his competition. He had heard of a Mandalorian hunter, who, like him, had ancestors who were involved in the Old Republic - Shale Jarvel. Shale was a female Mandalorian who had made a pretty good name for herself as a Mandalorian Sniper. Underworld rumor had it she snipered down two guards from over 3/10ths of a mile away. No one had even seen her, just noticed the severe ripping in their chest once they were hit. Matt knew he had to take her out before he could take on any big bounties. Before he went to attack her, he knew that he needed to upgrade his armour. He changed to one of the surviving pieces of armor that Matzell had worn during the Old Republic. The armour had survived simply due to constant upgrading by his ancestors until now. After suiting up, he checked the holonet for bounties she had recently assigned herself. He found one and headed off with his jetpack to investigate. The showdown (19BBY) Matt arrives on scene some 5 minutes after in the local town where the Bounty was sighted. Upon arriving at the scene, he saw the local police were active and civilians were fleeing the scene. With his helmets macrobinoculars he saw that Shale was snipering targets within the next street. Upon locating her position, Matt saw her jetpack activate. He saw to some suprise, that she too was wearing Old Republic Mandalorian grade armour, suprisingly similar in design and shape. She took off, her jetpack rocketing her down the street. He took off after her, his jetpack getting him airbourne, firing off several locked on missiles. She, in return, used an old Mandalorian technique to evade them, and then fired off a spray of sniper bolts back at him. Matt avoided all but one, cursing himself as he flew after her. Shale was 50 metres away now, and slowly getting away. Matt raised his left wrist in the air and activated his grappling hook. The hook exploded from his wrist holder and sailed through the air, rapidly closing through the 50m gap. The hook struck lucky, grappling precariously on Shales foot. With a groan, he pulled on his wrist, reeling her in. For a moment, Shale hovered in mid air, before slowly reeling in. After several seconds, Shale deactivated her jetpack, sending her flying at Matt. As Shale flew toward him, Matt couldn't move out of the air fast enough. The pair collided, before both fell rapidly out of the air. Shale landed on her feet but with one of her fists slammed into the ground. Matt landed on his back. He rapidly jumped to his feet before bracing himself, as Shale threw a lightning jump with her jetpack at him. She flew through the air, her fist raised in a punch. Matt allowed the punch to land on his Helmet, before backfliping with the help of the blow to land in a crouch. Shale realised too late what he was going to do, helpless to avoid it as Matt fired his jetpack back into life and slamming into her. The pair flew through the air, before slamming into a wall. Both had seconds to recover, as suddenly Shale raised her left wrist and ignited jets of flame from it. Matt leaned far back, dodging the flame as it flew from her wrist. In retalliation, he flew a Right hook punch, before countering with a left. Shale dodged the right hook, ducked under the left before twisting his wrist to the right. Ignoring the seering pain, he tried a kick. She jumped to the left out of the way, and began to reach for the single blaster attached to her hip holster. Matt activated his jetpack, rocketing him backwards at least 20m. He landed, and tried to find cover as Shale unleashed a rapid series of blaster shots. Matt too reached for his blasters, bringing them up to eye level. From cover, he fired off a dozen shots aswell as a missile to give Shale a problem. Shale easily dodged the blaster shots, but had difficulty to avoid the missile. She tried to jump over it but failed as the missile slammed into her belly. She was knocked into the building nearby, the blast destroying part of the wall. Silence persisted. Matt started to walk towards the debris, suddenly noticing the ammount of Civilians stood watching the battle in terror. His helmet scanned them for weaponry, revealing none. He entered the damaged building. Shale was recovering herself, slowly getting up. Matt raised the blaster to her helmet. As he did Shale spoke: "Wait" - Shale "Give one good reason to" - Matt " There's too many civilians for this discussion" - Shale "Not a good excuse" - Matt "Besides, I know you, you're that new hotshot who got here a few weeks ago" - Shale "So?" - Matt "So that means that we could use each others help" - Shale "Fair enough: but you're coming in Shackles if you are gonna help me" - Matt A partnership of glass (19BBY) Matt returned to his starship, along with Shale Jarval late in the evening. After arriving on board, he placed her weapons and key armour pieces on the side before discussing. "What makes you think I need your help?" - Matt "The look in your eye, the look of terror as you watched your friends fall beside you in battle. I see it in your eyes." - Shale "How...did you know?" - Matt "I have seen it first hand for myself" - Shale "Maybe, but you still haven't explained why I might need your help" - Matt " Look - believe it or not, I am getting a littl' low on cash. Besides, we could be of a good use to each other. ni linibar ner besbe'trayce norac" '"Understood, you can have your weapons back, but ''laam bat ni" ''' After agreeing with Shale on their partnership, Shale departs, but not before showing Matt what her face looks like, taking off her helmet. Matt returns the favour and the pair depart. Several days later, Shale returns and the pair examine a big game bounty to take up and get them into the big game bounties This section requires further editing, but don't worry and thanks for reading my page! If you want to fnd out more about Matt Goldnight, wait patiently and I will see if I can continue. In the meantime, please go check out my Youtube Channel (Matt Goldnight) and check out my vids. Category:Male Characters Category:Saber Master Category:Humans Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:The Unyielding Category:Blademaster Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:ARC Trooper Category:Seperatist Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Master Builder Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sentinel Category:Warrior Category:Vareels Bounty Hunters Category:Engineer Category:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Soldier Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian